Thermal sensitive ion channels have been studied for several years. In certain instances, heat can alter ion flow or membrane potential in membranes that comprise thermal sensitive ion channels. This alteration can, under some circumstances, provide a change in the intracellular environment; if that cell is in an animal (e.g., human) then the alteration can sometimes provide a change in the animal physiology.
Ferritin is a ubiquitous intracellular protein that stores iron and has been studied for several years. Ferritin is produced by many animals (e.g., humans) and can be found in many biological tissues as a cytosolic protein (e.g., in the cytosol of a cell). In some circumstances, ferritin can be heated by radiofrequency fields.